


Lady and Nico's Sweet Surrender

by RoosReads



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, F/F, Forced, Grinding, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Monsters, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Sex Toys, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosReads/pseuds/RoosReads
Summary: While Nero battles the rampaging demons in Red Grave, Lady is left alone with Nico in the Devil May Cry van. While the renowned demon hunter sleeps completely stark naked, Nico decides to make her move and put the Sweet Surrender to good use.





	1. Lady and Nico's Sweet Surrender

“Well, she ain’t dead.”

Nico stared at Lady as she rested on the couch in her worn out van. A light blanket was draped over her bare skin, in the name of modesty.

“Got a pretty smokin’ body, though.”

The sassy southerner lifted the edge of the sheet and snuck a peek at Lady's breasts before she felt Nero's glare burning into the back of her skull.

 

“Not that I was-” Nico sprang to her feet. “Barely even noticed.” 

She gulped.  _Smooth!_

“You know, you should go do your thing. I got this.”

Nero sighed and rose from the passenger seat. “Yeah.”

 

The road suddenly quaked beneath the van, rattling the knickknacks and tools littered around the vehicle’s interior. 

“What the hell?" Nero turned back to the windshield and watched as a huge, four-legged monster patrolled across the street. It’s every footstep sent thunderous tremors through the ruined city.

“Whoa… He’s too big to leave alone. I better take care of it.” The demon hunter marched towards the van’s side door and gave a stern look to his partner. “Stay alert.”

“Yeah.”

 

Nico sat in the driver’s seat and watched Nero heroically charge up the road, weaving through the creature’s energy blasts with ease. With a fiery slash across the ground, Nero leaped into the air and latched onto the creature's back with his Devil Breaker arm. The battle waged on until the beast faded out of view from the windshield. “He’s got this.” She nodded with an unlit cigarette in hand. “And I...” Nico looked at the cig, before turning around and looking at the unconscious Lady. “I’ve got you.” The foxy brunette unbuttoned her denim shorts and, strutted towards the unconscious vixen as she lit up her cigarette. “Jackpot.”

 

_Must be exhausted after gettin’ held hostage by that thing._ Nico held the edge of the blanket and tossed it aside.  _Think it’s about time I had some fun of my own and help ya let loose._ She walked back to the rear of the van, her eyes glued to Lady’s naked body.  _Damn fine bod’, Lady! I got just the thing to get ya back on your feet._ Hanging above her workbench, among a slew of other Devil Breakers, Nico found the Sweet Surrender. 

Initially designed for Nero's use in the bedroom with his girlfriend Kyrie, Urizen's attack put a damper in its official unveiling to the two lovebirds. The hand and each of its fingers worked off independent motors, to generate a gentle "rejuvenating" energy that would replenish Nero's strength while supplying a much-needed vibration-based weapon to any bedroom-based mission. 

“I kill myself sometimes.” Nico snickered at her invention. “A vibrator hand. Don’t think he’ll ever use this thing, even after I show it to ‘em.” With a twist of its wrist, Nico disassembled the hand from the prosthetic adapter for Nero’s amputated shoulder. “Guess I’ll have to put it through its paces myself.”

Nico tossed the scrapped arm into a pile of metal behind the workbench and returned her gaze to Lady. “I ain’t gonna complain, though!”

 

Lady's body was divine. Her beautiful skin radiated underneath the dim light inside the van, enthralling Nico. She wanted desperately for Lady to roll to her side, to give a glimpse of her incredible ass. Its tender cheeks beckoned for her hands to squeeze and massage them, and to grace her heavenly tush with a woman’s touch. But until then, it was the sleeping woman's succulent breasts that called out for her mouth, and the beautiful arms dealer was all too happy to oblige.

 

Nico set the Sweet Surrender's hand beside the couch. She knew she had to be careful. Every movement would have to be calculated; else she risks waking Lady too soon.  _Damn, I wanna take you for a real ride, Lady._ She thought, tracing her fingers around the woman’s chest.  _‘spose this’ll have to do for now._

Her breast tasted divine. Nico had slept with plenty of folks, men and women alike, but Lady's reputation made it all that more erotic. A legendary demon hunter. A rocket launcher wielding, ass-kicking babe- And her body was completely exposed for a quick fuck. Her skin still smelled of the blue goo that came from the Artemis creature Nero had rescued her from, but in time, the sexy mechanic would strive to make her smell of something much more pleasurable. 

As her tongue twirled around Lady’s areola, her nipple perked up inside Nico’s mouth.  _So she’s into this kind of thing after all. Wonder how long it’s been for her._ Her breasts were intoxicating. The goosebumps that once peppered her luscious breasts disappeared one by one as Nico’s tongue danced and flicked her erect nipple back and forth. 

While her mouth serviced Lady’s tit, the perverted arms dealer’s hands gravitated to the other. Her grease-covered fingers lovingly fondled Lady’s warm flesh.  _My god, this is incredible! Can’t believe I get to do somethin’ like this!_ Nico's body was overflowing with anticipation as she ran wild on the beauty's vulnerable breasts. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her body temperature was quickly rising.  _Damn, I’m gonna cum all over myself any minute now! I need to hurry up and move this along._

As she engorged herself with the sleeping brunette’s boobs, Nico heard a light moan escape Lady’s pouty lips. Her tongue froze in place.  _Shit, did I wake her? Girl like this could rightfully kick my ass for doin’ this!_ Nico opened her mouth and slowly pulled her body away. She pondered longingly about what must be going through Lady’s head in her dreams.  _Maybe she’s with somebody she fancies. Dante, maybe?… Trish?_

Then, a quiet voice came from Lady’s mouth. “Don’t stop.” Nico’s mind was running wild. Was she awake the whole time? Did she know it was her? 

Lady rustled on the couch and rolled to her side, her back now facing Nico. 

 

_There it is!_

Nico dropped to all fours and crawled to the edge of the couch, where a wondrous sight awaited her: Lady's perfect ass on full display. It was everything the young woman had dreamt it to be. Then, without thinking, she discovered that it felt even more magnificent than she had imagined it. Her hands sank into Lady's voluptuous cheeks, where they were greeted with its pleasant warmth. Having been pressed against the couch as she lied on her back, Nico joked to herself that the buck naked hunter's ass was irresistibly hot in more ways than one.

 

Lady then shuffled again and rolled over to her stomach, leaving her ass and sensitive place between her legs completely exposed. Nico’s eyes were glued to Lady’s pussy. Between its lips, a light shimmer of fluid had streaked down her thighs.  _Is she turned on? Shit, you can do this. Come on, Nicoletta!_ With the Sweet Surrender in hand, Nico brought its vibrating fingers to Lady’s snatch.  _Can’t believe I’m doin’ this!_

The ring finger penetrated Lady’s slit, while the pinkie poked against her asshole. Nico’s arms were trembling with nervousness.  _D-Damn! Get it together!_ As the vibrating motors activated, Lady rustled again and exhaled deeply, but Nico was in too deep. She swallowed her fears and gripped onto the robotic arm tighter.  _No way I’m quittin’ now. She wants to tango, I’ll tango._ Her confidence brimmed and her cocky demeanor slowly returned to her.  _I got this! With a smirk,_ Nico sent the middle finger inside Lady’s tight pussy.  _Come to mama!_

“Oh my god,” Lady murmured in her sleep.

Nico’s eyes stayed deadlocked onto her dripping holes. With her free hand, she spread Lady’s legs and readjusted the Surrender. Nico pressed the massagers in deeper and whispered, “Damn you’re sexy, Lady.” She was in heaven.

With the Sweet Surrender knuckle deep in Lady’s dripping cunt, Nico dropped her shorts to her ankles and kicked them aside. Lady exhaled and began slowly kicking her legs as the Surrender worked its magic on her holes. Nico bit into her lip and smiled as more juices traveled down her muse’s slit.  _She’s cummin’ so soon? I need to hurry and get in on this!_ She threw her shirt aside and quickly crawled on top of the sleeping beauty.

Nico’s naked body was given a warm reception as she lied down onto Lady’s sweat-covered back.  _Ain’t gonna waste no time!_ With their nude bodies grinding against each other on the couch, the mechanic began to lose sight of her objective. Her hands drifted towards the demon hunter's chest and slid between her breasts and the sofa. Without thinking, a whisper escaped her lips and slipped into Lady's ears. "Give ‘em to me, Lady. Please."

 

As if by the grace of God, Lady adjusted herself in her sleep, giving Nico a tiny window to make her move. She quickly seized it, and once again her hands were filled with Lady's tits. "Thank you," Nico whispered. Using only her hips, she grinded her pussy against the beautiful woman's ass before finding the Surrender's index finger and thumb; The last couple digits to find their way to a hole. The vibrating pointer finger slid into its creator's pussy, while the thumb pressed against the outside of her asshole.

 

 

Nico’s body became an inferno. Skin to skin with the legendary Lady, sharing a couch, and fucking a custom vibrator together. “Damn, this is great.” Nico quietly chuckled under her breath. Her fluids dripped down from her snatch and coated Lady’s ass, but it wasn’t enough. She clenched her pussy around the finger inside of her and moved her hips back and forth, pulling the hand in and out of each of the women’s holes. “Ah, there’s the ticket.”

“You bet.”

Nico whipped her head forwards and met Lady’s opened eyes looking back at her. “H-Hi! Name’s Nico. Er- Nicoletta Goldstein.” Her face turned beet red as she tried to pull her hands away from Lady’s tits. Before they could escape, Lady leaned down, trapping Nico’s hands pressed against her chest. “Don’t stop, Nicoletta. Let’s finish it.” The mechanic’s fear melted into a smile, and she pressed the surrender’s fingers in deeper. “Alrighty!”

 

A group of demons clawed their ways out from a portal outside of the van. Their foul snouts could smell the stench of human flesh from miles away. And where there were humans, there was blood-- Red and ripe for the taking. All for the Qliphoth, to spread its roots and grow wondrous and vast. And so they approached the van, with cleavers at the ready. Where the humans thought they would remain safe, would be their grave.

Then they heard a creature — one most terrifying and most powerful. Two female voices, one lower pitched than the other, moaning and yelling with fervor. The demons halted their approach. What manner of beast lived in the van? Was it a trap?

The vehicle then shook violently and began bouncing back and forth. The creature inside was growing more violent and restless. It yelled, "Oh fuck! Fuck me harder! Ohhh yes!" Their foreign tongue fell on deaf ears. The demons heard their shrieking gibberish and backpedaled. As they stammered, the creature appeared by one of the windows. A short-haired woman materialized, drenched with sweat and sucking a mysterious fluid off one of her fingers. From behind, a second head arose. It too was covered with sweat and began biting the flesh from the short-haired head's neck.

 

 

The demons looked around frantically and bolted down the roadWhat ever monstrosity lived inside of the trailer, none in their clan were brave enough to meet its destructive wrath. Their feet carried them fast, but the banging inside of the van grew louder, and the moans more ferocious. Was this to be their end? Were they lured in by another denizen of the underworld?

 

Then a man appeared before them, with hair of white and garb of blue. The hilt of the man’s sword roared with energy and burst into flames. This was to be their end after all.

 

Lady and Nico collapsed on the couch. The Sweet Surrender was in pieces on the floor and covered in cum. “Damn, Nero’s right. These toys do have a durability issue.” Nico looked over the disjointed fingers and broken motors before throwing it towards the rest of the refuse behind her workbench. “So, you’re Lady huh? Pleasure meetin’ ya!” Nico reached out her hand for a handshake. “Sorry ‘bout your uh...short nap.” 

Lady recovered her blanket from the ground and draped it over herself. “Don’t be. I needed it, after...everything that’s happened.” 

“Hey! I’m back!” A man’s voice shouted, from outside the van.

“Oh shit, Nero!” 

Nero swung open the van door and looked around. "Does it smell like...fish in here? Salty fish?"

 

Nico zipped up her shorts and threw on her shirt before she came into the demon hunter’s view. “Must be your imagination. What’s up? You trash that big nasty?”

“Yep, easy as pie.” Nero looked at Lady and blushed. “It’s um- nice to see you’re awake, Lady.”

 

Lady crossed her cum-drenched legs together underneath the blanket and smiled. “Nice to see you again, Nero.”


	2. No Clothes for Digging

Rain.

 

The Devil May Cry van was at rest beneath a light shower in the mud. Overhead, the raindrops impacting against the roof guided Lady off towards a brief respite. Nico was nowhere to be seen. Something Lady took great solace in. After being rescued from Artemis and having her rest interrupted, the scruffy-headed brunette had earned a long-deserved nap. 

She thought of Trish and Dante. Maybe if they’d fought harder, Urizen might have fallen, and the world wouldn’t be stricken with this crisis. But she wouldn’t dwell on the hypothetical. She couldn’t. The others needed rescuing, as soon as possible. Nero and V couldn’t do it alone.  _Nico could help_ , she thought.  _She’s gotta have an arsenal, apart from those mechanical arms._

 

Some time passed, and the rain began to relent. Lady heard a pair of boots trouncing through the mud outside before the van rumbled slightly.  _She’s already on board with Nero. Shouldn’t be too hard to get her to help me._ The boots made their way to the other side of the van, outside the door.  _But I should really try to fall asleep fir-_

 

“YO! Lady, wake up!” Nico stood in the van’s side doorway with two shovels. Her boots were coated with mud, and the rain had left her clothes drenched. Lady opened her eyes as she made her way into the van, standing over her and smiling with childlike glee. “It’s time to get to work.”

Lady’s body ached just from the sight of the shovels. The mud being tracked across the van’s flooring did little to help motivate her, as well. Her friends needed help, but she couldn’t slay any demons if she was mentally and physically drained. 

“I was just told to get some rest.” And rightfully so, she reassured herself. 

“Aww, ‘You were just told to get some rest'? Well, we need to make a path, so start diggin'!"

 

Lady rolled her eyes.  _Guess there’s no getting around this._

“Come on! Get up, get up!” Nico’s intentions were obvious. After the morning they had, Lady thought that Nico’s thirst would be sated, but the horny mechanic’s thirsty gaze following the demon hunter to her feet reminded her of who she was dealing with.

“Okay.” Lady sighed. 

 

Nico’s eyes never left Lady’s body. She’d seen it all, and she was ready to see it again.  _Damn, what do I gotta do to see it again?_ She thought to herself. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins like the rapids, and the smoking hottie covered with a sheet made keeping her composure no small feat. She wanted to pounce on Lady and use every toy in the workshop on her, but a job needed doing. The world wasn’t about to save itself!  _There'll be time for sexy stuff later, Nicoletta,_ she told herself.  _Just keep focused._

 

_She’s so clearly turned on._ Lady briefly glanced over at Nico as she stood up. The mechanic stood firm, but her eyes told a different story. They had peered down the blanket when Lady got off the couch and returned to her chest when she stopped speaking.  _She wants a show? I’ll give her one. Might get me out of digging too._ With that, Lady placed her fingers around her torso, where the blanket converged around her and spread it open; allowing Nico’s eyes and the warm air to caress her naked body.

 

“Got something to wear that’s good for digging?”

 

They stood at a stalemate for what felt like hours. Nico glanced down at her body then gulped.

 

_Gotcha._ Lady smirked.

 

“Nope!”

\-----------------

 

Lady tip-toed up the road, through the mud and debris. 

“Ugh, it’s getting everywhere.”

“Yep, sure is.” 

Nico watched Lady's cheeks jiggle with every step. "Don't let this mess slow ya down, Lady! If one of those boys gives us a call, we gotta be there!” The handy-woman, tough as nails, trudged through the muddy road without worry and slapped the groveling hottie on the ass. “Now get diggin’!”

 

Lady traced her fingers across the muddy handprint across her cheek and sneered. "You really don't have anything in there I could wear? A jumpsuit or  _anything_ ?”

Nico’s tossed a shovel-full of mud off the side of the path and paused for a moment. She looked back toward the van then back to Lady before digging into the earth again. “I ain’t gonna wait for you to get dressed in nothin’, whether it’s a jumpsuit or a weddin’ dress! Quicker we get done here, sooner we can go help the guys.”

 

The sun was rising overhead, or so the pair thought. The Qliphoth blocked out much of the sky, but beyond it, faint glimpses of light snuck past its malice and graced the ground with its warmth. Lady and Nico were at the end of the path, both covered in sweat and mud, and very welcoming of the sun’s brief victory over the dark clouds. “Great work, Lady!” Nico’s hand slapped against her ass again, this time grabbing a generous handful and squeezing.

“Please don’t get me filthy. I need to get dressed and help fight, and it’s not gonna be easy to do that if I’m covered in this-” Lady looked over her dirty body and wiped her hand over a glob of mud on her breast. “...This filth.”

“No worries!” Nico jogged towards the van and tossed her shovel in the back. “I got just the thing! C’mere!”

Lady was growing irritated of Nico, and her own sighing. “What on earth does she have planned now?”

She dragged her bare feet through the mud and, without thinking, wiped her hands through her hair. “Oh, damn it.” 

Lady arrived at the back of the van to find Nico missing. 

“Nico? Where are you? Unless you’ve got a shower hidden somewhere, I don’t know what we’re doing back here!”

 

She appeared from the opposite end of the van, twirling a hose and laughing before coming to a stop in front of the steaming Lady. “Now, you ain’t gonna like this, but it’s the best I got.”

“No, no! Absolutely-”

Water blasted from the hose, pushing Lady against the van's back door and washing the mud from her skin. "Ah, god! Nico!" The soaked hunter covered her face and spat out water. It was warmer than she had anticipated, but no current was strong enough to snuff out her fiery rage.

“Do I got the power too high?” Nico stopped the flow of water and looked at the hose’s nozzle. “Nope, should be fine. Now quit your fussin’! We gotta get this done!”

Nico brought the hose lower and doused Lady’s tits, taking great pleasure in panning the nozzle back and forth to push her breasts around.

“S-Stop that! Just get this over with!”

“I ain’t even got the soap yet. Calm your britches!”

“Just hurry!”

Nico sighed and plucked a shampoo bottle from her tool belt. “Alrighty, but I don’t wanna hear you whinin’, Lady.”

 

Nico tossed off her clothes and stood beside Lady. “Now, I know we got a history and all now, what with that business on the couch,” the craftswoman covered her hands in the shampoo and lathered Lady’s hair. “But don’t get the wrong idea.” The shampoo trailed down Lady’s chest and began warming up her body. “You know, cause I sorta...made this shampoo for Nero and Kyrie too.”

“Nero and…? Wait!”

‘It was the best I got, now let’s get clean.”

Before Lady could react, Nico brought the hose nozzle overhead, splattering a mess of her custom made shampoo and water over both of them. The effects of the mechanic’s concoction were quickly felt. Lady’s skin grew incredibly sensitive to the touch of the nude woman next to her. Every brush of their skin together sent a titillating surge through her body, until every individual drop of water from the hose itself sent her body into a whirlwind of horny emotions.

 

“T-This stuff’s-” Nico bit her lip. “Damn good job, if I must say myself.” Her body was sharing the same experience as Lady’s. Her knees buckled from the intense pleasure building between her legs, and her mind raced with images of Lady disrobing again in her van. _Gotta fight it. Gotta do it for Nero and them. Can’t be gettin’ like-_

 

Lady pressed her mouth against Nico's and held her face tight. Her body ached with incredible passion, and she was powerless to stop herself from making a move on the stunning young mechanic. "Nico," she whispered between her rapid kisses. "Hurry up and fuck me. We gotta get this out of our systems."

 

Nico’s sex-addled brain immediately agreed. “Y-Yeah. You’re right. We’re gonna fight worse if we’re all pent up and-”

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

Lady leaned up against the back of the van and pushed Nico down to her knees. “God, I hope you’re as good with your mouth as you are your hands.” 

She was right.

Nico’s tongue ran laps around Lady’s wanting clit, pushing her to the edge with ease. Meanwhile, the horny demon hunter ran her fingers through Nico’s wet hair, massaging her scalp and scrubbing away the remainder of the shampoo in her hair. The sight of Nico’s head pushed so deep between her legs, compounded with her tongue wracking her most sensitive place, brought out a side of herself that Lady hadn’t heard before.”

“Uggggh, oh my god!” Her fingers dug in deeper. “Just like that, Nico!” 

 

Down below, Nico’s slit poured her juices all over the ground beneath her.  _I gotta make this quick. Gotta hit her with the special technique! Super sexy style!_ Nico pulled her face away and readjusted.

“What are you doi-” Lady stammered, but her breath was abruptly sucked from her lungs.

Nico's tongue plunged inside of Lady's cum-drenched pussy. It swirled with ease, teasing her insides and sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. With one hand she spread Lady's lips, giving her tongue the leverage to go further and provide the moaning hunter what she wanted. She placed her other hand on Lady's stubbly pubes, before guiding her thumb to her throbbing clit.

 

Lady arched her back outwards, drool dripping down her chin and her legs wavering beneath her. Nico’s thumb moved in perfect sync with her tongue, in their mission to bring her to climax. 

 

But as their encounter continued, an evil began brewing.

 

“Oh shit, I'm gonna cum. Come on, Nico; go faster."

 

Nico, her face covered in Lady’s fluids, gladly obliged.

Then a portal, dripping with blood, appeared a few yards from the van.

“Fuck! Nico, stop!”

“W-Wha-?” Nico pulled her face away and looked up to Lady. “What’s wrong?”

A naked demon, with an erect dick and two giant cleavers, emerged from the portal and smiled at the stark naked women.

 

“We’ve got company. Get me some guns, quick!”

 

Nico stumbled to her feet, catching Lady in the process. “You sure you’re gonna be okay? I know I got some stuff in there, but it might take me a sec to find the ammo.”

“Yeah," Lady staggered backward and wiped the hair from her face. "I'll be fine. Just hurry."

 

Nico took off into the van as Lady marched towards the demon. "You're gonna regret interrupting us." The demon smiled. It brought the creature great happiness to see humans suffer, and to see such ripe offerings out in the open was just sublime.

 

The creature ground its cleavers together and chuckled. It towered half a dozen feet over Lady, bringing her eye level with its cock.

“A peep show, huh? I think you’ve got the wrong idea. Nico, where are those guns?”

It stepped forward and began stroking itself to the comparatively tiny woman.

“One sec!”

Then, the malicious creature swung its huge cleavers.

 

 

Lady ducked down and did a baseball slide beneath the demon, re-coating her ass with mud. The beast grunted and looked down between its legs at Lady as she stood up. 

“I’m not done yet!”

She then jumped straight at the beast, delivering a dropkick straight into its back and sending it rolling up the cleared path. 

“There’s that!”

“Lady, watch it!”

A group of demons, dozens of them but smaller than the first, sprang their trap. They held the hunter’s arms down, while a pair of them grabbed onto her ankles and spread her legs. 

“Nico!!!”

Their leader returned and stood above Lady’s spread legs. The demons spanked Lady’s ass and cackled with glee at her vulnerable position. They then stepped aside for their evil master, who approached with its schlong in hand.

 

“Got ‘em! Watch out!”

The van’s side door swung open, revealing Nico armed with a high-caliber magnum and a rocket launcher.

“Afraid we don’t do that ‘round here, fellas!”

The demons staggered backward as Lady kicked her legs and flung them away.

 

“Guns!”

“Say no more!”

 

Lady took her rocket launcher, the Kalina Ann, and swung it over her shoulder. With her other hand, she caught the magnum and shot a round through the demon leader’s face.

The creatures watched with terror as their master fumbled backward, but its once cocky demeanor returned to malice. It raised its cleavers into the air and belted out a guttural scream before pointing its weapons at Lady.

Covered in mud and armed to the teeth, Lady primed her rocket launcher and smiled. “As a friend of mine once said-” She kicked the side door shut in Nico’s face and took a wide stance. “This party’s gettin’ crazy!”

 

Nico ran for the passenger’s seat as fast as she could. “Has she gone nuts? She’s gonna get killed or...or worse!” Nico looked out the passenger side window, and Lady was airborne. Her hands held steadfast onto the stock of the Kalina Ann as it turned downwards and plummeted like a rock at the pack of demons. 

The blade on the barrel of her launcher pierced the pack leader’s eye, spewing blood everywhere in a geyser-like display. From atop its head, Lady stood tall and fired off into the crowd of demons, blowing them to bits and turning them into chunks of red orbs.

 

“Woah! Badass!” Lady ducked beneath a series of attacks from a pair of minor demons, before catching them both with a single bullet. “Yeah, Lady! You got this! Never doubted ya for a second!” Nico cheered from the van. The sight of her crush stark naked and kicking ass re-lit the spark inside of her. As her body tingled with excitement, Nico sprinted back to her workshop in the van and got to work repairing the Sweet Surrender for her own use. Let’s see what all the hype was about...

 

From behind Lady, a stray demon, much tinier than the rest, crawled out from a pile of its fallen brethren. It watched as she fired off at the rampaging beasts, and clinched its fist.

 

Lady’s magnum clicked. The pack of demons around her all lied dead, apart from the alpha beneath her. Its breathing was heavy and deliberate; clearly building up the last of its energy for a counter-attack. She placed her hand on the trigger of the Kalina Ann and smiled. “I don’t think so. Time to get this over with!” 

 

The small demon lunged into the air and pounced on Lady. It wasted no time making its move. If its clan was going to survive, the human had to be stopped by any means. It crawled up Lady‘s waist and prepared itself. This moment would be remembered in the underworld for centuries to come.

 

Lady let off her launcher’s trigger and looked behind her. “Hey! Get off me!”

 

The insidious creature revealed a thick cock between its legs and looked up at Lady, giggling manically. Its eyes turned to a sharp glare. Between her legs, the demon grinded against her snatch, covering her crotch with its slimy cum.  _What’s this thing’s deal?!_

Down below, the leader stood in a daze, slowly recovering from the blood loss. All around him were the corpses of his clan, except for...the runt! It remembered the runt sneaking through the portal at the last moment and getting lost in the stampede. If the two of them could survive this battle, Urizen himself would surely commend their efforts. Perhaps even give them a share of the Qliphoth’s fruit!

 

Lady’s legs buckled as the devil’s prick burst through her pussy lips.  _D-Damn! I’m still turned on after that-…_ She aimlessly flailed her fist behind her at the creature mounting her back, but it ducked and weaved past her attacks, remaining stuck inside of her. 

Her mind began to fade as the sound of its flesh pounding her wet snatch filled her ears. Its tiny hands gripped tight onto her waist and squeezed into her skin.  _Is it turned on? M-Maybe I can-_

A moan suddenly escaped Lady’s mouth and turned into something more. 

“Fuck! Oh, fuck!” 

The demon’s pecker began twitching inside of her. Lady could hear its breaths shorten and become more frequent

The once-confident hunter’s hands quickly failed her. Her body still overwhelmed with Nico’s stimulating shampoo, she dropped her empty magnum to the ground and grabbed onto her tits.  _Can’t believe I want to- I can’t stop myself!_ The naked brunette fumbled for the Kalina Ann's trigger, but her legs collapsed beneath her and she fell flat. She could hear the devil’s giggling continue. It fucked Lady’s pussy unrelenting, pushing her back to the brink of cumming.

The runt spanked her ass, covering her round cheeks with red hand prints. She yelped involuntarily with every slap. Helplessly clinging to the Kalina Ann’s barrel with all her strength, the demon had the rest of her body all to itself.

Every fiber of her being was wracked with sexual energy and refused to struggle. The demon too was on the edge of cumming, and Lady’s yelps and moans egged the creature on. _I can’t believe this thing is gonna cum inside of me! W-Where the hell is Nico? N-Nico…_

 

Lady thought back to waking up to Nico on top of her, with three vibrators in her holes. She had woken from what felt like a nightmare, to be greeted with open arms and unconditional love. She remembered the feeling of the fingers plunged inside of her, bringing her to climax countless times before Nero returned. 

_Where are you, Nico?_

 

Before she could formulate any more thoughts, she felt it. Her legs spasmed outwards, and her body arched backward, as she yelled to the heavens. “Ohhh fuck!” The runt behind her continued pelting her ass with slaps before pulling its dick from her pussy and coating her ass with cum.  _That’s it! I’ve got it!_ Lady looked back at her body twitching and trembling.  _Just have to get enough strength to-_

 

The runt noticed Lady's gaze, and its wicked grin returned. It crawled across her cum-drenched ass and stood in front of her mouth.  _O-Oh no!_ But her strength failed to return. The demon’s cock immediately perked back up, fully erect in front of her lips. It laughed and boasted about something in its demon tongue before gripping its cock and parting Lady’s lips.

 

_Someone, please-_

 

 

Nico swung open the van’s side door. 

“Lady! Catch!” 

A white object soared through the air. With the last of her energy, Lady reached her hand out towards the sky.

The Sweet Surrender fell from above and encased Lady’s arm, sending a surge of vigor throughout her body.

“Now kick their ass!”

Her strength fully returned, the demon hunter rose to her feet and pried the horny midget away from her mouth before tossing it toward the remains of its friends.

 

The pack leader beneath her rose to its feet and roared. In its arms were its pair of massive blades, coated with the blood of the fallen, and thirsting for vengeance. “You’ve had your fun,” Lady shouted as she rested her fingers on the trigger of the Kalina Ann. “Now it’s time I had mine!”

 

Giblets of flesh and blood exploded beside the van, rocking it to its side and flinging Nico through the open door. Lady soared through the air above the gore, before landing on her feet.

Nico stumbled to her feet and stood at attention. "Holy shit! I-I mean Lady you okay?"

 

The blast from the rocket sent the debris and mud flying, leaving Lady’s body spotless. “Yeah.” She smiled. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.” The Sweet Surrender, despite Nico’s best efforts, fell apart once again on the floor of the van. 

“Aww shoot!”

“Seems like it worked just fine to me,” Lady said, strutting towards the van’s dashboard. “But they need us out there.”

Nico tossed the vibrators and motivators in a heap behind her workbench and jumped in the driver’s seat. “Now we’re talking!”

 

On the van’s dashboard, a GPS powered on, showing a complete blueprint of the phone lines running beneath Red Grave. A single dot blinked on the map before Lady and Nico looked to each other.

 

“Let’s roll!”

 


End file.
